The Serpent Dragon's Soliloquy
by white-angelxhunter
Summary: It was the first time Draco has ever fallen in love, and he's convinced that they're destined to be together despite family feuds. Rivalries arise as Harry tries to steal the spotlight...which wizard will succeed in claiming the princess' heart? RnR
1. Initium

The Serpent Dragon's Soliloquy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine. 

_Initium_

_(The Beginning)_

He was sitting by the edge of the lake, a pale hand clutching his wand plunged in its icy waters. His silver-blonde hair fell across his face and glimmered in the bright moonlight as he stared at his reflection, lost in deep thought.

Silver-grey eyes. Piercing, emotionless silver-grey eyes.

A small smile played on his lips as he watched them watch him. Watched those eyes contemplate him as he contemplated them. 

*_Accio!*_

He withdrew his hand abruptly from the lake, tiny droplets splattering on him and his robes. Ripples danced across the water's otherwise calm surface as he held his dripping arm over the lake.

He waited. Nothing happened.

He thrust his wand-hand into the icy depths once more, refusing to give up. 

_Again._

*_Accio!_*

Purple sparks flew from the tip of his wand as he yanked his hand from the freezing hold of the water. A small chuckle emitted from his mouth as he waited for the water to still, perfectly poised to perform the Summoning Charm again.

_One Last Time._

*_Accio!_*

A burst of blue violet light erupted from the lake, splashing water all over him. He watched another beam of light rise quickly from the bottom of the lake and smiled triumphantly as something gold and shiny hurtled towards him. He clasped his hand over it, then collapsed on the ground in a tired heap. 

_I did it._

The gold chain in his hand sparkled, its topaz heart-shaped pendant shimmering as if calling to the moonlight. He stared at it in wonder, knowing full well just how much he had worked just to pull it out of the lake. 

Almost two weeks. Always after dark. 

He laid it on the ground and picked his wand up from where he had left it, a thoughtful look in his eyes. _Why_ was the question to be answered here.

_Why did she throw this away?_

He shook his head and pocketed the necklace, keeping in mind to ask her the reason of her strange action. He had noticed that she had been wearing it when they had first met, and he knew that she was quite attached to it. She never took it off, she hadn't even show it to anyone. He thought that he was the only one who knew it existed at all, and he had discovered it by accident.

He felt it in his pocket, the cold, smooth stone and flat piece of gold it was set into. He rubbed his thumb over the back of the gem and felt what seemed like small scratches on it. He frowned.

Pulling the object out from his pocket, he held it up in the moonlight to inspect it. Miniscule handwriting was scrawled on the back of the pendant, and he squinted to understand what it said.

_Lentamente morire…_

Italian. His lips moved as he struggled to make out the tiny engravings, still holding it up and trying to see it more clearly.

His breath caught in his throat and he felt a slight flush creep up his neck. 

_Lentamente morire a causa di tu._

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

What does this mean? Find out in the next chapter!!! Read and review!!


	2. Amarus Quondam

The Serpent Dragon's Soliloquy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ain't mine.

_Amarus Quondam_

_(The Bitter Past)_

Heavy crimson drapes hung from the top of the crystal balcony doors, hiding the light of the moon from her view. The room was plunged in silent darkness, the only sound to be heard being the soft flutter of Aphrodite's wings as she flew towards the pink chiffon curtains of the queen-sized four-poster in the middle of the room. The bed's occupant brushed the hangings aside and lit a candle as Aphrodite landed on her lap, dropping something beside her.

"Thanks, Aph." Diandra said fondly, gently stroking the Snowy owl's pure white feathers. Her raven colored hair shimmered in the cheery red and silver flames of the candle, her sweet smell of roses filling the air. Aphrodite cooed in reply to the gentle caresses, nipped her trainer's hand affectionately in her usual goodbye gesture, then flew off. 

Smiling, she picked up the rolled piece of parchment which Aphrodite had brought and unfastened the beautiful red ribbon tied around it. She wondered who it was from, and how he had found her owl when she had sent her to deliver something to Hogwarts. 

She unrolled it carefully, her sapphire eyes scanning for the signature. She found it on the lower right hand corner of the only page.

*_Draco?*_

She frowned slightly as she unrolled the rest of the parchment.

**I have something that is yours.**

**_Lentamente morire a causa di tu, huh?_**

Her eyes widened in surprise.

*_It can't be_.*

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Harry whipped his wand from where it was nestled in his robe pocket and flattened himself on the wall, suddenly wide awake and alert. Beside him, the leaves-strewn path rustled beneath unseen feet as the feeling of an approaching figure dangerously nearing him filled his thoughts. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest, his mind was throbbing in fearful anticipation. It was some dangerous magical creature from the Forbidden Forest, maybe, or a teacher making his rounds.

He couldn't imagine which could be worse.

The rustling grew louder, the footsteps beginning to sound clearer. He waited in bated breath as a figure finally emerged from the pathway---

Only it wasn't a figure at all. It looked like translucent silver liquid floating in mid-air. His eyes narrowed. Was he imagining things?

_Maybe it's a creature I've never seen before. _

_You never know._

The liquid blob approached him, and then turned into a human form with silver-blonde hair, a pointed face and a cynical smile. Harry's narrowed emerald eyes shrouded with unmistakable hatred as the person took a step forward.

"Feeling refreshed after today's daily go-to-the-Forbidden-Forest-to-get-myself-killed midnight stroll, Malfoy?" Harry said icily, refusing to avert his gaze from their dagger and flames-staring contest.

"I was actually feeling something not akin to that until _ I_ saw _you_." Draco snarled, glaring murderously at the messy-haired boy in front of him. "Is that your reason for being here at this hour and place? To get yourself killed? Well, I think that's a _great_ idea."

"I wasn't the one galloping about in there disguised as the contents of a _broken thermometer_." Harry countered. He shuddered involuntarily as a brief vision of Draco getting trompled then eaten by one of Hagrid's "pets" came to his mind. It wasn't a good sight for anyone, not even for those who absolutely hated Malfoy's guts.

"Cold, Potter?" Draco drawled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the golden chain. Harry's attention averted to it, the object being very familiar to him. He frowned, then stretched his hand to Draco.

"Can I see that?"

The pale boy glanced back at him in surprise. "Why do you want to see it? I didn't know you had an interest in collecting women's jewelry, Potter, or did you suddenly have the urge to get yourself a transplant?"

Harry fumed, but he didn't show it. He continued to hold out his hand and bluntly asked for the necklace once more.

Draco handed it over, apparently thinking it was some kind of joke. 

_With Almighty Potter's equally almighty stupidity, you never know._

Harry took it and held it up to the moonlight to get a clearer view of the object. A small gasp of surprise barely escaped his lips as he turned to Draco.

"How did you get this?" 

The silver-blonde haired boy shrugged, as if he thought Harry didn't know what he was talking about, blabbering about how Draco found the chain. He thrust his hand to Harry in a gesture which clearly said that he was asking back for the necklace and that he had much better things to do with his time than to sit around talking about how he had come across the gold chain. 

_Besides, it's none of his business._

Draco continued to hold out his hand, a look of irritation on his face. "Give it back, Potter, or can't you see where my hand is?" He waved his hand in front of Harry's face for emphasis. Harry didn't budge.

"I said, where did you get this?"

Draco sighed and yanked the necklace from Harry's hand. "Fine, I'll tell you if you insist. I got it from the lake. Someone I know dropped it in there."

Harry blinked. "You know her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Her. Diandra Noelle. Dani?"

A lump formed in Draco's throat. He tasted something sour in his mouth. "Do _you_ know her?"

Harry just stared at him blankly. "I more than just know her. I gave her that necklace."

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

_"If you can't love me, then…just keep this to remember me by."_

**_"Harry, I'm…"_**

**_I'm sorry._**

****

**_I can't do anything._**

****

**_I love you only as a friend._**

**_"Lentamente morire…?"_**

_"Lentamente morire a causa di tu."_

**_"What does it mean?"_**

_I'm giving it to you because I can't have your love. You, on the other hand, have mine, and for you I am falling._

_I'm hurting._

**_"What does it mean, Harry?"_**

_"Lentamente morire a causa di tu…"_

_He closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him in a hug. She felt his breath on the tip of her ear as she whispered its meaning to her._

_"Slowly dying…because of you."_

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Diandra pulled the covers of the elegant mirror back down and turned away from it, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. 

_Harry. _

Her hand moved to her neck automatically, to touch the necklace, to feel it. But it was gone. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes and trying to block the thoughts swirling in her head.

_It's gone now. I threw it away._

Her eyes roved across her darkened room, to her dressing table and her magnificent fireplace, to her crimson curtains and her large wardrobe, to her side drawers and her four-poster bed. Her eyes skimmed everything, taking in the comfort of the objects' familiarity. They landed on the solitary piece of parchment on her bed.

_And now Draco has it._

She walked slowly to her vanity desk, the flame of the candle she lit following her wherever she went. She sat down on the plush cushioned seat and sighed, frowning as a brief image flashed across the mirror's reflective surface.

_It's Harry, and---_

The vision cleared, revealing a brown haired boy with emerald eyes and a girl she thought she'd seen before. She was looking into Harry's eyes, holding his hands, and they were closing in on each other, their faces almost touching…

Diandra stood up abruptly from her seat, wishing to see no more. She draped a sheet over the mirror and sat silently on her bed, trying to sort out her thoughts. 

Hermione.

_Can this really be true…? _

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Dark aquamarine eyes watched the still, sleeping girl on the bed silently. Sleek brown hair fell among her silken sheets, milky white skin half hidden under the embroidered comforter. Her chest was heaving as she breathed evenly, a perfect picture of a sleeping angel. 

So peaceful. So undeniably innocent. 

The crouched figure crept up to the bed slowly, carefully, knowing how much of a light sleeper the owl beside the girl was. Aphrodite, or whatever its name was, Diandra had trained her to perfection to take care of her best friend. 

An owl taking care of a girl? He had never heard of anything more ridiculous. Named after the Goddess of Love and Beauty, at that. 

He crawled silently towards the crystal side drawer on the right side of the bed, glancing anxiously at the bird perched on a golden pedestal. Aphrodite's head was tucked under a wing, seemingly asleep.

_Strange. _

He had never heard of an owl asleep at night, either.

He frowned. Something was definitely not right here. First of all, how did he get inside the castle easily? And why hadn't he sensed any danger? It was impossible for one of the most heavily guarded places in the world to be broken in by an amateur wizard thief. Secondly, why had it seemed like the castle was empty? There were no guards, no maids, no noise at all. He had always imagined the castle as a place full of hustle and bustle, even at night.

He pushed his thoughts aside and cleared his head, frowning, as he refocused on his mission. He couldn't get distracted. Not now that it was so close.

He reached a hand to the side drawer, attempting to pull the top one open. He waited and listened. Nothing stirred.

His hand was poised on the teddy bear-shaped knob, all he had to do was pull at it a little, wait for it to open, grab the item, and he was home free.

He licked his lips happily, already tasting his sweet victory.

_This is way easier than I thought it would be._

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

_A visitor. _

Diandra tried to replay the vision in her mirror, just to make sure it was correct.

It wasn't.

It was an _intruder._

She scrambled towards her wand on the floor, picked it up, and headed towards the door. Chantal's room was right down the hall, just as she requested it.

The door was slightly ajar as Diandra ran towards it, cursing at the heavy petticoats she was wearing which slowed her down. She summoned the palace guards, invincible servants created by her father to protect the castle. They had no sight, every one of them depended on hearing to know where everything was. 

She could feel four or five of them following her as she burst into Chantal's room, panting.

"Chanie!"

The girl on the bed didn't even stir, only Aphrodite responded to her call. She wondered briefly why her owl was sleeping, and concluded that one of the invincible servants had given her a sleeping drought to make sure she was well-rested for tomorrow's journey.

_That's right_. She remembered now.

The figure near the bed froze, obviously sensing that someone else was in the room aside from Diandra. He eyed her flowing black hair and sapphire blue eyes, made a sound of surprise and prostrated himself on the floor.

"Highness."

Diandra looked at him and frowned. "What are you doing here, Strider?"

"Forgive me, Princess, His Majesty Prince Jared told me to---"

"Jared?" She cut in, lifting a perfect eyebrow. "Where is he? What does he want?"

"He wants Miss Chantal's mirror, Highness. He ordered me to get it."

At this, Diandra frowned deeper. "Well, tell him to dream on because we're not giving it up. You may go now, but once I catch you doing this again, I will personally feed you to my pet dragon. Understood?"

Strider sighed inwardly. _So close, yet so far away._

"Understood."

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"You _what_?"

"I said, I gave her that necklace."

"Liar."

"Do you think I care about what _you_ think?"

"Well, what's with this stupid Italian quotation anyway?"

Harry's cheeks turned pink. "Nothing. I just thought it was nice."

Draco smiled maliciously. "She turned you down, didn't she?"

Harry looked away. "Did not."

Draco didn't reply. He just kept on smiling.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Potter. Because you know what? Diandra's coming tomorrow and enrolling in our school."

Harry could only watch in stunned silence as Draco retreated into the castle, a huge smirk pasted on his face.

_...Dani._

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Thank you for those who reviewed!!! This chappy is dedicated to you. 

She – thanks she-ie!! Mwahhh!!!

Margaret – hey Margaret!! Here's the update ^_~

Queeny – hello!! Thank you for your review

TOPGRRRL – hehe thanks

Noey!!! – noey! Andyan ka na! yeyey!!

Jan – thanks!! I really appreciate it

Ella – send me more foreign quotes!! I changed it na hehe (morire)

The "LOVELY" Cho (koff koff) – thanks cho!! You didn't give me a name, so… Stephanie Chantal it is. (Change it if you want)

Kathy – Thanks a lot!! Gud luck n ur story!!! J

LOVEYOUGUYS! MWAH! Those who watch Slam Dunk check out my Slam Dunk fic (it's almost a year old but anyway…MIGHT update that. J )


	3. Suppaenitet

The Serpent Dragon's Soliloquy

L es la razon yo aliento..que luego yo hago si yo serro lo con alguien nuevo?

** He's the reason I breath..what will I do if I see him with someone new?**

_Suppaenitet_

_ (Regret)_

The thick, scented envelope slid easily enough through the small slit in the cramped mailbox, exuding a small sigh of relief from the weather-beaten house elf. His torn sackcloth shirt hung loosely from his body with only one sleeve to hold it up, musty, toeless boots covered his feet. His shoulders slumped as he walked away from the towering structure, his mind set only at the impending doom that lay before him.

Jared. He was named after his master, he who was once a kind and gentle soul had been corrupted by the desire for immortality. Eternal power, eternal prestige, eternal wealth and eternal life. The ultimate goal of the greedy heart.

He started up the gloomy, torch-lit stairs of the manor, sighing in agitation. _The failure of one is the failure of the whole household, just as the failure of the heart is the failure of the whole body._ The words ringed in his ears, making his head spin. Sure, he was a house elf, but he was wise beyond his years. His initial name wasn't Wisdom for nothing, after all.

He reached the top of the stone steps, and now stood in front of a heavy jeweled door. He raised his hand and touched the center of the seal to let Jared know he had a visitor. 

The door swung open, revealing a plush red carpet and several pillars of diamond with gold engravings. The floor was made out of sapphire, the throne, of ivory. The house elf prostrated himself on the floor, waiting for his master to give orders.

"Have you delivered my letter to the Owlery?" He heard Jared's commanding voice say. For a moment, he trembled slightly in fear. This man had fallen many a great nations, caused three of the kingdoms' present destruction and led an army of twenty thousand soldiers. It was impossible to believe he was only sixteen.

"Yes, my lord." The house elf said, not lifting himself from the ground. Jared stood up. "Will you stop that nonsense and come closer? I can't hear you."

The house elf scampered towards the throne, and then bowed deeply to the young boy. He had short ebony hair and dark green eyes, a muscular build and an overwhelming personality.

He was Diandra's infamous twin.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"I thought I'd do you a favor and meet you here before you experience your first ride on the train." He was saying. Diandra wasn't really listening, her eyes were nowhere near him. She was looking for someone else, and even she didn't know she was looking for that certain someone. 

"I'm not going on the train." She said, briefly looking at him. He lifted an eyebrow in reply. "You're not?"

"No." 

Her eyes scanned the crowded area. A streak of jet-black hair caught her eye, making her turn. She looked only for a second at him, laughing and smiling at his companions. She then faced back to the person beside her. He was smirking at her, with an I-told-you-so look on his face. She rolled her eyes and her gaze turned back to him. Harry Potter.

"Would you like me to take the train, Malfoy?" She watched Harry cross the barrier easily, watched the two people beside him wait and then go after him. Draco lifted his head.

"Sure."

She didn't bother smiling at him, didn't even bother to acknowledge him. Yet Draco wanted her, loved her, and he didn't know if she would ever be able to love him back.

He offered his hand to her and she took it, but she didn't look at him. He sighed as he pushed his cart in front of him. Her belongings were already at Hogwarts, along with all her servants and her best friend. He opened the door to his usual compartment and found that three people were already inside.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

She could feel him looking into her eyes, could fell him probing into her. She was the one who could read minds, yet she felt it was Harry who could see through her. Through other people. She whirled around.

"Let's go."

Draco, too, turned to leave, but Harry stood up. "Wait."

She didn't look back at him. She just kept walking. "Diandra." He pulled out a hand to her, clasped her shoulder, and turned her to face him. She looked at him coolly. "What is it?" She paused. Harry looked at her. He dared her to say his name, dared her to show she still had any feelings for him. 

"Unhand me, Potter."

His hold lost its grip, and he let his hand slide back to his body. He shook his head at her disbelievingly, then went back into his compartment. Draco followed Diandra into the compartment far from Harry's.

They sat down across each other, Draco settling to stare out the window, Diandra pulling out the castle's monthly reports to work on them. He could hear the rustle of papers and the small sighs as she signed, and read, and signed.

"Need help?" He asked. For a moment she looked at him, all her maturity gone, with tired eyes. Draco saw her as the sixteen year old she was, the child she was trying not to be because of her position. He felt the burden on her shoulders through those eyes, the longing for a family, her desire to break free from the chains which held her down. And then her face changed back, she laughed

"Thanks anyway, but they'd just bore you to death." She said, looking back at the papers. "Besides, what would you know about all this stuff? You still have a father."

She was right. She still had a father. A worthless one, but a father nonetheless. He pulled a few sheets from her and read. She made no objections, just stared at him and then leaned back in her chair and relaxed. 

"Well, if you insist, you can read all that and sign them yourself, I'll tell them you're my proxy." She smiled. "Just give them back when they start to bore you."

The reports were about construction of houses, churches, and other structures for various towns of her kingdom. There were food orders, salaries and other things needed to run the castle. 

"They're not boring." He said, producing a quill from his pocket and scribbling away furiously on the papers. 

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, and the next thing he knew she was sitting beside him. He ignored the butterflies flying around his stomach and the sudden urge to kiss her.

"I'm sketching the new town." He replied, drawing a couple of market stalls along a road. "Market production will rise here, and then don't put the stalls near the river because they're bound to pollute the waters, and then you should have a village square here, and you should have a town that's for tourists only, so your castle will be safe _and _market production will increase, and---"

"Why do you know all this stuff?" Diandra cut in. For a moment Draco just stared at her. He tried to think about it himself, why did he know all this stuff.

"I…I don't know." He answered truthfully. She laughed. 

"Yeah, right."

"No, really… I don't know."

She looked at him, into his eyes. And suddenly Draco forgot all about the train, the papers, about himself. There was only her, only this girl who triggered so many emotions inside him.

"I believe you." She whispered softly.

He didn't want to blink, because she might disappear. "I really don't know." He heard himself say.

"No, I meant…those dreams of yours. The ones about…you know."

Oh. Them. The ones about him. And her.

He tried to shake his head, but he couldn't move. She laughed at him again, and then hugged him. Draco's whole body went rigid. "Stop being so stiff."

"Stop provoking me, then." He said, wrapping an arm around her. 

"Thanks for everything." She whispered. "For always being there."

He nodded. "I'm always here."

_I'm bound to you._

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

"Who was she, Harry?" Hermione asked once again. 

"No one in particular." Came the reply, and then he looked away.

"Tell me." She pleaded. Who was the girl? Why did she make him like this? Feel like this? 

_Answer me._

"She…uh…"

Ron was silent. He knew all about it, but he didn't want to butt in. He knew that Hermione loved Harry, but Harry loved someone else, and it hurt him to see that Harry could not let go of the girl who had dumped in, get over his life, then love Hermione.

He tried to, Hermione became his girlfriend, but he still could not forget.

_Love is a painful thing which leaves scars that never disappear._

Hermione looked at Harry. And then she stood up to leave. 

"Hermione." Ron stood up, too, but Harry didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I love you." She whispered, before exiting the compartment. Harry didn't even blink.

Ron stared at him disbelievingly. "Harry POTTER!"

This snapped Harry back to reality, and he acknowledged Ron with a grim sigh. "Snap out of it, man." Ron said.

Harry didn't say anything.

_What's wrong with him?_ Ron thought, irritated.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Hermione stared outside the window, up at the starry sky, blinking back her hot tears. He'd rejected her, once again. He was once hers, once all hers. But now…

She remembered the girl with Draco, remembered how much she affected Harry, remembered how much she stirred so much inside him. She let her tears fall, let the cold wet tears slide silently down her cheeks.

"Harry..."

Y_ou are what's keeping me alive… you're the reason I breath._

_What am I to do if I see you with someone new?_

Thank you thank you thank you for those who reviewed!!

Noey -

Anne L. -

Ave - 

Ella -

Kathy -

Margaret -

Alexia -

Jan - 


End file.
